Sick for You
by freeasabird4
Summary: Cody gets sick, while Zack has a plan. slight ZM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own this show. if i did, this story wouldn't be so crappy.

Summary: what happens when Cody gets sick before his basket ball game?

i love Cody, don't you?

"Cody, Cody wake up" Max was talking to him Cody realized as he woke slowly. "Huh" he muttered.

"You fell asleep in math. Are you feeling all right? you never sleep in class"

"Yeah, that's my job" Zack butted in.

"I'm fine" Cody replied. This was a total lie of course, but he couldn't miss basketball practice today. Cody knew he wasn't so great, but he wanted to play a position besides right bench for once. "That was our last class guys, lets him the gym" Cody said.

"yeah, maby Arwin won't scream when we give him the ball today"

"don't bet on it" Max said. Cody walked with his friends to practice, not really listing to the conversation going on around him. He just wanted his head to stop pounding. It was Cody's personal goal to play on Saturday's game, and he had been working hard to get on the court.

"Ok," Arwin started "I don't know what your doing, but keep on doing it" he said during a water break, making Cody realize he had been spasing out for half of practice.

'I gotta get ready for this game' Cody thought. Forget the headache. Game think Game.

"Back on the court" Arwin yelled "Practice ends in 30 minutes. 29 minutes, 59 seconds, 29 minutes 58 seconds..."

Back on the Cody was doing great for once. He was bounding down the court, sprinting to the ball, wiping the court with anyone in the way.

"Zack, gimme the ball, gimme the ball!"

"here, take it"

"score!"

"Cody, you're doing great today!" Max yelled. "keep this up, and you'll be able to play on Saturday"

"I hope so" Cody said.

"Nooooo!" a yell from Mr. Mosbey interrupted the silence. "DO NOT RUN IN MY LOBBY!"

"were not running, were exercising!" Zack said.

"yeah" Cody coughed "we gotta practice for basketball in two days"

"basketball or no basketball, this hotel has been standing for 52 years. Don't break it" Mr. Mosbey snarled at the twins.

"Right. Got it." Zack said. while Cody started coughing again.

"Yeah. we'll go run around by the pool" Cody said, while covering his mouth, coughing slightly.

"Mhmm" Mosbey looked down at them. "Just go. Now" The twins ran off, Cody still coughing slightly. Mr. Mosbey noticed this.

"HALT! Cody Martin come back here!"

"uh oh. your busted!" Zack ran off, without turning back for a minute.

"Yes Mr.Mosbey?" Cody asked.

"Please, do not cough in my hotel. i don't need precious customers getting sick! it is ruining my business! get something for that cough from Maddie. On me" Mr. Mosbey smiled. Apparently that was his way of showing concern for the small, blonde twin. Cody walked towards Maddie at the candy counter slowly, his head and throat still hurting a little from coughing.

"Shall I get your usual? Snickers, Mars Bar, M&Ms, Look, Rocky Road, Economy sized Gummy Bears, and Gum?" Maddie asked.

"Nah" Cody said hurting his little voice. "Do you have anything for a cough" he asked, and starting to cough a little again.

"Yes. You aren't getting sick are you" Maddie didn't want Cody to get sick before a basketball game, as she was supporting him in her 'Smart People Can't Play Sports So Ban PE' campaigning.

"No, I'm not, are you, because I'm not. I'm feeling great" a sure fire lie. Cody always rambled on when he was lying. Cody started to cough again too. Another sign he's sick, Maddie thought

"here, drink some water. It'll help you"

"Thanks" Cody replied as he drank "Oh yeah, don't tell mom I'm getting sick. She doesn't need to know" Of course Carey Martin DID as a matter of fact need to know, but Cody wasn't going to tell her.

"sure" Maddie replied. Cody went upstairs coughing into the suite.

"How was it with Moseby" Zack asked "Did he find out about the lamp we broke?"

"Not yet, but he will. He didn't want me getting guests sick"

"Well are you sick?" Zack asked. He walked to the couch Cody was on and felt his temperature, and Cody started to cough a little.

"Your a bit warm" Zack said

"Its just hot in here" Cody replied

"Oh yeah. Yup. The Air Conditioner is sure making it hot" Zack said sarcasticly, while Cody kept coughing. Zack tried to rub his back and help him, and Cody's coughs started to slow.

"You just lie down, Ok Cody" Zack said.

"Cody?" he was already asleep

i like review. I continue when I get. So just do it. For Cody


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Someone please tell my why mitochondria are so important" the Science teacher, Mr. Woods yelled.

"Umm. Cuz ya said so?" Zack asked.

"Mr. Martin?"

"Yeah?" Zack said.

"Mr. Cody Martin, can you tell me the answer" The teacher asked hopefully, but was met with silence. "Mr. Martin are you awake?" Cody, for a matter of fact was not awake. Max glanced over at Cody with his head on the desk, and a thin line of spit going on his science textbook. Zack gave Cody a small nudge to wake him up.

"Huh? What's happening?" Cody asked.

"Well you just fell asleep, everyone's staring, and the teacher's real pissed" Zack replied.

"Oh" Cody looked up to se Mr. Woods furious face right next to his.

"Did you just fall asleep in my class?"

"Er..Um. Yes?" Cody choked out.

"Out. Everyone out!" Mr. Woods barked. He couldn't stand people falling asleep in his class, let alone his best student.

"Boy!" Zack exclaimed outside of class "I thought I could piss him off, but wow!"

"Hey! um. lets go get a snack before practice" Max suggested to break the weird conversation.

"Yeah! lets get some pudding!" Tapeworm said.

They walked to the school cafeteria where they all ordered their food. After about 10 minutes Zack suggested they go to practice. As they were all walking toward the gym, Cody started to feel even more sick than he already had. 'It'll go away' he thought to himself, even though he doubted the nausea in his stomach would leave.

"Ok. lets start with the part where you guys take this thing, and shoot at that...thing" Arwin decided during practice.

"You mean free throws?" Max asked.

"Fine. If you insist". On the court everyone was doing great, but Cody felt increasingly sick as practice continued.

"God, I hope we don't do sprints" he said to Zack. Zack nodded in reply.

"Ok. Lets do some sprints" Arwin yelled. 'Oh crap' Cody thought.

"So. You guys run to that wall five times in about one minute, then you can go, because I just got a call about a clogged toilet on the 24th floor. Ok...GO!" Everyone started sprinting to the other side of the court like their life depended on it. When everyone was finally done, Zack and Cody walked back to the TIpton together.

"How come you didn't do that well today?" Zack asked Cody. He had noticed how slow his brother had been moving all day and was concerned.

"Umm..big lunch?"

"Really? That's weird. Especially because you didn't eat lunch." Cody was saved from answering that because his stomach started to hurt very strangely.

"Cody? are you feeling all right?" Zack asked, concerned for his twin.

"I..I...don't feel so good" Cody started to cough and retch next to Zack. Zack rubbed his Cody's back, while he threw up on the floor next to him.

"Come on. Lets go up to our room, you can lie down" Zack offered. Cody merly nodded. The two twins walked up the the Tipton hotel, with Cody leaning on Zack a bit.

"OH MY GOD! CODY'S DEAD!" They were greeted by London as they walked in. Zack rolled his eyes at her.

"He's not dead, he's just a little sick." Zack said.

"Oh"

"Yeah. Amazing really" Maddie said sarcastically as she walked past.

"Hey!" that's no way to talk to someone as rich as muah!" London stormed of to her imperial suite in raging fury.

"So what's up with Cody?" Maddie asked Zack. Zack started to turn slightly red, then answered.

"He puked in the street"

"Aww. Poor thing." Maddie said with such sympathy. She ruffled his hair a bit. "Should we take him upstairs?" she asked

"Yeah" The two helped Cody upstairs and laid him on the plaid striped bed.

"Cody are you sure you're feeling all right?" Zack asked and sat downnext to him.

"Yeah" Cody coughed slightly "Feeling fine" Zack felt his brothers forehead and immedialty knew better. Contrary to popular belief, he was NOT stupid.

"Just lie down for a while" Cody was grateful for this, but he knew that Zack knew he felt terrible with his head pounding and his throat aching.

"I think I should go back to work now" Maddie told Zack and Cody.

"Bye sweet thang...Er...I mean Bye Maddie!" Zack blurted out. His crush for Maddie obviously raging, because he was turning pink and smiling. In his own words, he looked like a tomato in a wig.

Author likes reviews. and fish


	3. Burns and Bed

Chapter 3

Thank you to all reviewers! I luv ya!

Authors note: This will include a little more London, and for Zack lovers, he has a real big part with Maddie coming

Disclaimer: I don't own it. use your common sense

"Hello?" London answered " Oh hi daddy. I can't wait to see you for lunch on Saturday" She said excited. "Oh. You can't make it?" London's face fell. "I see. Yeah. It's Ok" She sighed and hung up the phone. A thin train of tears started to make their way down London's face. Maddie walked into the lobby just then. She was going to ask 'London did your dog pee on that chair', but took one look at her face, and asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah" London replied and walked away.

"London get back here" She walked back to Maddie crying

Carey Martin looked at here dinner and called Zack & Cody down to eat.

"Zack? Where's Cody?" she asked as Zack walked in. Cody was asleep, but he couldn't say that.

"Oh he's um...studying"

"Well tell him that dinners ready" Carey said. Zack went to go get Cody.

"Come on" He shook Cody slightly. "Cody wake up". Cody emitted a small groan. "Mom made dinner, and you gotta come eat"

"Not hungry" was Cody's instant reply, with a small cough.

'Guys what's taking so long?" Carey yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Zack yelled back. "Cody to gotta eat" Zack said. "I'll take care of you after dinner, but ya gotta pretend that your all right"

"Ok" Cody said and started to cough again. Except this time he didn't stop. Cody was having a coughing fit. His little blonde frame shook with each cough. "Zack!. I can't stop coughing!" Cody breathed out alarmed.

"It'll stop" Zack said "I'm your older brother my 10 minutes, so I know these things" Zack bragged and went over to rub Cody's back. Cody was coughing his lungs out, and it was clear he was in pain. His face was scrunched up, and he looked about to cry. Eventually the coughing subsided, and the twins had to face their mother for dinner.

"So guys, I tried a new recipe for chicken with potato today. How do you like it?" Carey asked the twins.

"It's Great" Cody said trying not to choke on his chicken.

"Good. I have to rehearse later tonight, so Maddie will be baby sitting you guys". Zack was suddenly very alert.

"Baby sitting? we aren't babies! were young men" Zack protested.

"Ok, Ok. Point is she'll be watching you" Carey said as they finished, or in Cody's case tried to finish, their meal.

Zack stepped out of the bathroom wearing ax cologne and a smile. Together Zack and Cody walked down the stairs.

"Zack, why are you wearing cologne?" Carey asked

"What? Can't a young, maturing man smell good for baby sitting?" Carey laughed. She knew his crush on Maddie must be raging right now.

"Just be good for Maddie, guys" She told them.

"Oh, we will" Zack said with a grin. Maddie just walked into the door at that moment and Zack turned slightly pink.

"You look like you got burnt" Cody said with a cough and a smirk. Maddie walked towards the twins and sat down on the couch. Zack and Cody just stood there watching her for a while.

"Don't you have homework?" She asked

"Nope" Zack said in an instant.

"Oh well. I always wanted to meet a boy who actually did homework" Maddie sighed.

"We do have extra credit" Zack said and ran to his pile of late homework.

"Done." Cody coughed a little later. His coughs were a bit more labourus, and Maddie noticed. She took one look at the poor guy and felt a twinge of pity. Cody started coughing again, and Maddie walked over and felt his forehead.

"Cody your a bit warm" She told him

"Huh?" He said and started to have a coughing fit. Zack looked on, worried for Cody, and Maddie started rubbing his back. 'Maby if I get sick, or pretend to be sick, Maddie will take care of me' Zack thought with a grin.

"Cody, why don't you go get to bed, and I'll bring you some tea?" Maddie offered.

"Ok" Cody said, his voice a little hoarse from coughing.

"I'll go make some tea" Zack offered with a plan in mind. Maddie walked with Cody to his room, and sat with him while he was there.

Zack pressed one button on the stove.

"Hmm..high. That should give me a good burn" Zack thought while he made Cody's tea. His plan was 'burn myself so Maddie will pay attention to me'. The tea was ready and off the stove, when Zack touched the burner.

"Ow!" Zack had gotten more hurt than he bargained for. His hand was turning a reddish pink and bleeding.

"Zack? are you all right? I heard someone yell" Maddie called from upstairs.

"I think I burnt myself" Zack said with teary eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm coming" Maddie said. Maddie left Cody's room to go help Zack. When she got down their, Maddie had Zack sit on the couch, while she got ice. When she brought it back, she sat with him and took a look at his hand.

"Does it hurt when I touch her?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. A lot" Zack whimpered and started to cry, tears streaming down his face. Maddie put ice on his hand and held him.

"It ok." She whispered to him. "It'll be alright" Maddie took Zack and cradled him in her arms, till Zack stopped crying. Maddie put something on his burn, and sat back with him till she noticed Zack had fallen asleep in her lap.

Sorry for long update wait! been a bit busy with bballing. Well, I tried something new. Zack/Maddie. hope my readers like it

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! virtual cookies!

Need more reviews. and more catipilars. because their squishy and cute


End file.
